


Shit ! I forgot my window opened

by Loucadasloucuras



Series: Supercop's One shot/ Obscenity [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/F, Kara Danvers Has Short Hair, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Large Cock, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucadasloucuras/pseuds/Loucadasloucuras
Summary: Kara é uma das novas alunas da faculdade pública de Nacional City, mas ao chegar lá, ela logo descobrirá que os outros alfas não costumam ser muito receptivos, ainda mais pelo fato da alfa ter conseguido o único quarto com varanda, que lhe dá a visão do quarto de uma ômega.A poucos metros de distância, Lena decide mudar de quarto com Andrea e descobrirá porque sua amiga gostava tanto de ficar com o quarto da varanda, quando perceber que sua vizinha tem um hábito de usar poucas roupas.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Supercop's One shot/ Obscenity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Shit ! I forgot my window opened

Lena e Andrea eram amigas, a muito tempo, anos antes das mesmas sonharem em estar na faculdade, a amizade delas é um vínculo importante na vida da Luthor, mas após mais de um ano dividindo apartamento durante o período da faculdade, a morena estava cansada.No primeiro período, com olhos pidões a Rojas conseguiu convencer Lena de ficarem com o apartamento da varanda, mas isso significou, que a Luthor ficasse com o menor quarto, muito menor, que o quarto que realmente possuía a varanda, mas como uma boa amiga, Lena suportou isso por dois períodos, desde do combinado, que após esse tempo, os quartos seriam trocados.

O final do segundo período chegou e com eles as férias, enquanto sua querida amiga estava saindo toda noite, Lena fez as mudanças, com ajuda de Jack em alguns dias, para dormir tranquila no primeiro dia de aula no seu quarto novinho e com uma varanda com vista provavelmente linda, já que Andrea passava tempo demais por lá.Mas a paz da ômega não durou muito.Um dia antes do esperado, sua querida amiga, estava de volta, e não parecia nada feliz com as mudanças.

-Mas que porra aconteceu com meu quarto ?-Andrea fala olhando para Lena e Jack, o beta termina de beber água em silêncio apenas assistindo a cena, a Luthor por outro lado apenas se aproxima da sua amiga, pegando seu celular e reproduzindo um aúdio.

_ “Então no próximo período podemos trocar de quarto certo ?”- _ A voz de Lena soa pelo celular, Jack ri baixo, era a cara da sua amiga gravar as coisas para mostrar que está certa, Andrea por outro lado franze as sobrancelhas em confusão ouvindo sua voz soar em seguida.

_ “Certo Luthor, agora me deixe em paz !” _ -O barulho da porta finaliza o aúdio e deixa a outra ômega sem respostas, Lena aceitando sua vitória caminha na direção do seu amigo, Jack sorri guardando o copo que havia acabado de usar.

-Eu irei embora porque já estou pressentindo o temporal que chega.-Lena revirou os olhos acompanhando seu amigo até a porta, o beta alta, antes de ir abraçou a morena forte por bons segundos, antes de despedir também de Andrea. 

-Você não poderia ter feito isso Lena, não sem me avisar.-Andrea fala olhando séria na direção de Lena, que caminha para perto da sua amiga.

-Combinamos isso Andrea, e se eu tivesse avisado, o que teria acontecido, provavelmente surtaria e iria atrasar as mudanças de quartos.-Lena fala também em um tom sério, por alguns segundos, a outra ômega fica em silêncio, enquanto digita algo em seu celular.

-Apenas desejo boa sorte, James é o alfa que está com o quarto da varanda.-Lena olha confusa para sua amiga, que desvia o olhar do celular, rindo por alguns segundos antes de caminhar para o quarto, a Luthor lhe segue.

-Está vendo aquela varanda… então, lá estará o alfa que tem a visão daqui, por isso todo ano os alfas brigam, é por aquele apartamento, quem paga mais….. fica com ele.-Lena passa o mão no rosto, um sorriso surge no rosto de Andrea, que continua investir nesse argumento.

-Se não conseguir ver James todo dia, podemos trocar Lee, apenas precisar falar, e eu faço as mudanças até.-Lena nega suspirando alto.

-Não ! Eu irei ficar, se ele me incomodar eu posso simplesmente falar com os professores, mas tenho certeza que James não irá fazer nada.-Andrea revirou os olhos saindo batendo as pernas da varanda e do quarto, Lena sorri se trancando sozinha, para retornar para a varanda, um vento frio bate contra si, mas mesmo assim, o ômega olha por alguns segundos, para o cortina fechada do quarto onde o alfa estaria.

-Sabe… poderia ser um alfa bonito e gente boa, James é realmente passado.-Lena se surpreende ao ver a luz do apartamento se acender, por alguns minutos, a ômega espera ansiosa para ver o dono do local, mas a cortina mal se mexe

Um mês antes....

_ -Meu deus Alex, isso é enorme !-Kara fala sorrindo enquanto adentra a faculdade, que por ser férias estava praticamente vazia, hoje era o primeiro dia para fazer as matrículas, e bem a alfa loira estava muito animada para se mudar para Nacional City, mesmo que não fosse morar com sua irmã, Kara pressentia que a faculdade iria mudar sua vida. _

_ -Eu te falei que era enorme.-Alex ri da reação da sua irmã, recém formada, a ruiva agora estava trabalhando no seu primeiro emprego como médica, e havia conseguido um pequeno apartamento, que dividia com Kelly, sua namorada também formada. _

_ -Onde fazemos a matrícula ?-Alex aponta respondendo a resposta da sua irmã, Kara sorri andando rápida na direção apontada, já a ruiva sorri olhando para ao lado e vendo Samantha. _

_ -Kara você começa assinar os pápeis e irei ao banheiro e já volto ok ?-Alex fala colocando a mão no ombro da loira, que sorri sem desviar o olhar da mulher que fazia as matrículas, a alfa loira mal percebe o sorriso malicioso de Alex enquanto a mesma caminha para perto de Sam e as duas sumirem de vista. _

_ -Seus documentos estão todos corretos, então para começar a matrícula, precisa escolher o seu quarto, por ser o primeiro dia temos à disposição todos, incluindo o com varanda.-A beta fala sem desviar a atenção da tela do notebook na sua frente, Kara sorri respondendo animadamente. _

_ -Claro pode ser esse quarto sim.-Kara fala inocente, mal sabia a alfa porque esse quarto era tão especial, mas logo a mesma iria descobrir e não de uma boa maneira. _

__ -Vamos lá Kara, apenas caminhe tranquilamente e ninguém irá te incomodar.-Kara fala antes de abrir o corredor, era domingo e o dormitório estava lotado, mesmo que muitos alfas ainda estivessem viajando aproveitando as férias, e a alfa loira estava receosa em como se comportar, seguindo as dicas de Alex, Kara apenas iria ser ela mesma e discreta, evitando brigas desnecessárias.

Com as chaves do quarto em mão, Kara estava a dois passos da sua porta, quando dois alfas entraram na sua frente, sem tempo de reação, a loira bateu diretamente contra a barriga de ambos, logo se recuperando e se afastando.

-Onde você pensa que vai ?-O alfa branco fala cruzando os braços, Kara confusa esboça um sorriso enquanto responde o óbvio.

-Para o meu quarto, ele é o 35C que está atrás de vocês.-Os dois alfas rosnam baixo como resposta, e Kara ignora o pedido da sua irmã de ficar fora de brigas, sendo ríspida.

-Por favor, deixe-me passar e eu nunca mais olharei na cara de vocês. -O alfa mais alto ri olhando para seu amigo, que empurra Kara para trás com força, mas diferente do que esperava não se chocou com o chão,já que braços fortes lhe seguraram.

-Obrigada.-Kara fala olhando para o outro alfa de óculos, ignorando o agredecimento o desconhecido que lhe ajudou apenas rosna alto na direção dos dois alfas, que sem perder as posturas fortes saem caminhando.

-Ignore eles, todos os alfas aqui brigam por esse quarto, mas apenas rosne alto para eles, que fogem com os rabos entre as pernas, me chamo Clarck.-O homem fala estendendo a mão na direção da loira, que sorri aceitando o comprimento.

-Me chamo Kara, agora se me permite vou entrar no meu quarto antes que mais alguém tente me impedir.-A loira fala sorrindo e entrando no seu quarto, após sua porta está trancada, Kara se permite respirar após a quase briga.

-Banho, estender as roupas e ligar para Alex.-A alfa cita em voz alta o que devia fazer, Kara adentra o pequeno banheiro do seu quarto, tirando suas roupas e jogando no cesto de roupas sujas, somente de cueca a loira se observa por alguns segundos no espelho.

A poucos metros de distância, Lena estava no seu quarto, uma música baixa enchia o ambiente enquanto a ômega terminava de anotar seu horário de aulas, após terminar, a Luthor cola o mesmo na parede perto da sua cama.Já de pijama, a ômega iria apenas passar o resto da noite deitada, vendo Netflix ou ir atrás de Andrea, e ver se a mesma estava no apartamento ou saindo com algum alfa, mas por algum motivo, Lena teve a brilhante ideia de ir na varanda.

A ventania havia diminuído, mas o clima frio ainda se mantinha no ar, felizmente, seu pijama lhe esquentava então a ômega continuou por um tempo na varanda, escorada na divisória mexendo no celular, quando um barulho lhe chamou atenção.

-Vamos Alex atende esse celular !-A voz de uma mulher faz Lena parar de rodar seu feed do Instragram, a alfa a alguns metros abaixo de si, usava apenas um sutiã e cueca, e carregava uma bacia com roupas, além de estar com celular no ouvido, as bochechas da ômega logo coram, mas Lena não para de observar o alfa semi-nú.

-Porra.-Kara coloca seu celular em cima da madeira da varanda, enquanto começa estender suas roupas no varal que tinha improvisado, quando chegava na metade do trabalho, o celular da alfa começou tocar, a loira sorriu pegando o mesmo e ficando de costas para Lena.

-Oi Alex, você não acredita o que aconteceu.-Alex sorri olhando para as ômegas ao seu lado, Kelly estava com o rosto escorado perto do celular para ouvir a chamada também, já Sam estava de pé vestindo uma blusa.

-Não me diga que se meteu em uma briga.-Kara riu baixo antes de voltar falar.

-Quase, eu simplesmente trombei com dois alfas que não queriam me deixar entrar no meu quarto, felizmente um alfa me ajudou a colocar eles para correrem, mas até agora não entendi o que aconteceu.-Lena coloca a mão na boca surpresa, Alex respira fundo deixando Kara confusa.

-Como diabos você conseguiu o quarto com varanda ? Todos os alfas se matam para verem a varanda do prédio das ômegas.-Com a menção do prédio das ômegas, Sam se voltou sua atenção para a alfa ruiva.

-Prédio das ômegas ?-Kara fala confusa olhando para trás, os olhares da mulher se encontra mas dessa vez que está corando fortemente não é Lena, a ômega levanta a mão para comprimentar a desconhecida, mas antes que a mesma olhasse, a loira já corria para dentro do apartamento, e fechava suas cortinas novamente.

-Kara ? Você está ai ?-Alex fala confusa, enquanto a mesma perguntava, sua irmã estava jogada na cama com o celular longe do ouvido, não era nem o primeiro dia na faculdade e ela já quase havia brigado e agora sua vizinha ômega e atraente tinha lhe visto de cueca do Bob Esponja e sutiã.

****

-Como assim sua vizinha saiu pelada na varanda ?-Andrea fala rindo e tampando a boca em seguida, após perceber que havia falado alto demais, ao lado da ômega estava Jack igualmente surpreso, mas Lena ignora a reação de ambos e olha por alguns segundos para Samantha que continuava comer suas batatas fritas normalmente.

-Sam? Você ouviu o que eu disse ?-A ômega enfia mais uma batata na boca e concorda com a cabeça com a expressão tranquila, após terminar de comer, ela começa falar.

-Bem eu estava na casa de Alex ontem, e a irmã dela ligou…. eu acabei ouvindo um pouco da conversa e principalmente a parte que Kara falava que era uma alfa e estava no quarto com varanda.-Jack começa rir primeiro, recebendo um tapa de Lena, que confusa volta se dirigir para Samantha.

-Por que não me falou isso, ela é bonita…-Samantha sorri de lado enquanto estende a mão no ar, deixando uma distância considerável entre as mesmas, fazendo um sinal claro enquanto fala.

-Se for bem abençoada igual a irmã, tem algo a mais também.-Andrea arregala os olhos e puxando a mão de Samantha, obrigada a ômega olhar na sua direção.

-Acho que você poderia me arranjar essa loirinha, Lena já tem muitos.-Samantha olha entre suas amigas, que mantém o olhar na ômega confusa, antes que a mesma tentasse falar algo, Kara se aproxima devagar da mesa. 

-Sam ? Alex me pediu para entregar isso para você.-A alfa fala estendendo na direção da mesma uma mochila, Kara não havia mexido, ela queria manter sua inocência diante a vida sexual da sua irmã, e estava tão nervosa de se aproximar, que nem percebe a presença de Len.

-Kara, muito obrigada.-A ômega fala pegando a mochila e colocando do lado de Jack, e antes que o alfa tentasse fugir, Samantha começou apresentar seus amigos.

-Bem já que está aqui, deixe te apresentar para meus amigos...Kara conheça Andrea , Jack e Lena.-A alfa sorri nervosa olhando para cada um, mas quando seu olhar chega na Luthor, Kara não pode controlar suas bochechas de esquentarem, a ômega era mais bonita de perto e agora a poucos metros, ela conseguia sentir a fragrância da mulher de olhos verdes.

-Kara é um prazer te conhecer.-Andrea fica de pé rapidamente, a ômega atraí a atenção da alfa, que antes mesmo de tentar estender a mão para um comprimento, já sentia os braços da mesma lhe envolver.

-Me empreste seu celular para eu anotar meu celular querida.-A ômega fala sorrindo, Kara arregala os olhos por alguns segundos arrancando o celular do seu bolso e deixando na mão da ômega que morde os lábios enquanto digita seu número.

-Agora o meu !-Lena fala tomando o celular da mão de Andrea que rosna baixo para a amiga, meio alheia a essa briga, Kara olhava surpresa para as ômegas na sua frente, sua irmã não havia tocado no assunto ômegas nas conversas anteriores delas.

-Ahm ok, eu mando mensagem mais tarde.-Kara fala guardando o celular nervosamente, Andrea sorri voltando a se sentar já Lena se aproxima sussurrando no ouvido da alfa.

-Podemos conversar pela varanda alfa.-Kara concorda levemente corando, a loira se despede rapidamente do grupo, e sai caminhando o mais rápido possível deixando para trás o grupo rindo.

-Tenho pena dessa alfa na mão suas.-Samantha fala rindo e voltando a se sentar ao lado de Lena, mas Andrea é rápida o suficiente e respondeu primeiro.

-”Suas” não, eu sou possessiva com meus alfas.-Lena revira os olhos escorando no ombro de Samantha e pegando seu celular voltando mexer no mesmo.

*****

Kara praticamente correu para seu quarto, felizmente por sua calça ser de moletom não marcou bem o seu pau duro na cueca, a alfa ficou nervosa diante das ômegas, que brigando entre si, mal perceberem que deixaram o ar infestado com feromônios sexuais deixando a loira mais nervosa ainda.Já dentro do seu quarto, sem mesmo pensar, a alfa já fechava suas cortinas e tirava sua roupa, diferente de lá fora, o seu quarto tinha um ambiente quente, graças ao aquecedor que ganhou de presente do seu pai após Alex quase morrer no inverno rigoroso de Nacional City.

Apenas de cueca e sutiã, Kara se deitou na cama olhando por alguns minutos para o meio das suas pernas, sem pensar muito, a alfa já tinha seu pau na palma da sua mão, o choque térmico entre as suas superfícies fez a loira gemer baixo.Diferente de Alex, Kara sempre foi mais caseira, mas isso não signifique que não havia tido um cio ou transado com uma ômega, claro que somente sua irmã e a ômega sabiam, porque em Midvale, muitos tinham as mentes fechadas diantes cios e rotinas.

Sem se controlar, Kara já começava se punhetar devagar sentindo seu pau pulsar querendo estourar a cueca que ainda lhe aprisiona, mas alheia a isso, a alfa de olhos fechados, gemia para a imagem mental que fez da ômegas de olhos verdes no meio das suas pernas.

_ -Vamos alfa me deixe dar uma olhada nesse pau.- _ Kara geme alto imaginando Lena agarrando sua cueca e jogando longe, simulando as ações da ômega, a loira joga longe sua cueca que cai ao lado da cortina fechada, para depois acelerar os movimentos do seu punho direito.

_ -Hm o seu pau é lindo, agora quero provar o gosto dele.- _ Kara geme frustada tirando a mão do seu pau e abrindo a gaveta da sua escrivaninha tirando seu vibrador e logo envolvendo o mesmo no seu pau, ainda de olhos fechados, Kara sorri fodendo a boca imaginária de Lena.

_ -Goza na minha garganta alfa !-Lena solta seu pau para apenas falar, logo voltando envolver totalmente o pau de Kara com sua garganta quente e apertada, a loira gemeu alto, talvez alto demais, mas ela apenas queria gozar na boca da ômega. _

__ -Porra!-Kara fala olhando para seu vibrador totalmente sujo, além da sua mão direita, que tinha leves resquícios do seu gozo, ainda inerte a sensação forte, a alfa fica por alguns segundos deitada.

Kara somente se levanta quando acredita que suas pernas não irão falhar e ela cair no chão de forma humilhante, felizmente ela estava certa, e consegue caminhar até seu banheiro, lavando sua mão e o objeto, após guardar seu vibrador, a loira procura com o olhar sua cueca.

-Aí está você.-Kara fala caminhando até a cortina e abaixando para pegar sua peça íntima, mas antes que pudesse vestir a mesma, a voz de Lena soa do outro lado.

-Kara você está ai ?-A alfa congela no lugar, suas bochechas coram fortemente, mas a loira decide responder sua vizinha, para não mostrar que estava pelada, Kara colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina e olhou na direção da varanda da ômega.

-Oi Lena !-Kara acenou com a mão, sim… a mesma mão que segurava sua cueca,ao perceber isso, o alfa deixa cair o peça íntima e arregala os olhos, a cena causa risadas na ômega morena.

-Estou esperando sua mensagem ainda alfa, espero que não tenha mandado para Andrea primeiro.-A ômega fala escorando na varanda e colocando uma mão na mandíbula, Kara sorri nervosamente.

-Me dê um minuto e eu já volto ok ?-A alfa não espera a resposta antes de voltar para seu quarto, sem mesmo vestir sua cueca, que estava caída no chão, Kara vestiu seu moletom e uma blusa de frio, torcendo para a ômega não perceber que ela não usava nenhuma peça íntima, enquanto isso, Lena digitava para Samantha.

_ “O cheio de Kara é maravilhoso,consigo sentir ele da minha varanda. _ ”-Lena sorri respirando fundo e capturando os feromônios sexuais vindo da alfa, sua amiga demora responder, mas Kara logo está de volta para tomar sua atenção do celular.

-Voltei !-Kara fala sorrindo e saindo para a varanda, Lena sorri guardando seu celular no bolso.

-Então o que estava fazendo agora ? Ouvi alguns barulhos vindo do seu quarto.-Lena fala sorrindo maliciosa, já Kara cora fortemente enquanto fala a primeira desculpa que veio na sua mente.

-Estava vendo vídeos sobre canto ! Treinando sabe.-A alfa fala nervosa, causando risadas em Lena, que solta mais uma indireta.

-Você fica bem feliz quando canta, consigo sentir seus feromônios daqui.-Lena fala sorrindo maliciosa, mas diferente do que esperava Kara responde a altura, mesmo que ainda corando.

-Eu também gosto do seu cheiro, acho que o melhor que já senti na vida.-A loira fala sorrindo nervosamente, o momento poderia ser até fofo, se Lena não tivesse ao seu redor os feromônios fortes e sexuais da alfa e sua buceta não tivesse começado pulsar, mesmo que de forma menos intensa.

-Espere um tempinho alfa, eu já volto.-Lena fala olhando as horas, saindo da varanda rapidamente, a ômega saiu também do seu quarto, o resto do apartamento estava com as luzes apagadas, incluindo o quarto de Andrea que havia avisado que iria dormir fora.

-Alex eu preciso de ajuda agora !-Kara digita nervosamente, para sua irmã, que felizmente estava online no WhatsApp e lhe respondeu poucos segundos depois.

_ -O que foi dessa vez ? _ -Kara digita rapidamente, mas antes que sua irmã pudesse responder, Lena estava de volta na varanda.

_ -Ômega linda, atraente !!!- _ Kara guarda o celular no bolso sorrindo na direção de Lena, que volta se escorar na madeira da varanda.

-Eu estou sozinha, sabe acho que você poderia vir me fazer companhia, a vista daqui de cima é muito melhor.-A voz de Lena é um ronronar, e somente audível para Kara que sorri concordando sem ao menos esperar a proposta acabar.

-Claro, apenas me dê alguns minutos e já estarei ai.-Lena sorri vendo o alfa caminhar para dentro do apartamento, mas antes de sumir, a ômega fala alto.

-Entre pelas portas do fundo do prédio, ela não tem câmeras o vigia ainda não chegou, mas se apresse estou ansiosa.-Kara olha por alguns segundo para a morena para apenas concordar com a cabeça, antes de se enfiar no quarto, sem ao menos fechar a cortina novamente, o alfa começa se despir, até ficar totalmente pelada, para depois ir para o banheiro.

-Filha da puta.-Lena fala olhando o corpo da alfa, que nervosamente mal percebeu o que havia feito, após adentrar o banheiro, Kara ligou imediatamente para sua irmã, mas dessa vez a ruiva demorou um pouco para atender

-Alex ! Ômega ! Sexo ! Camisinha !-Kara sussurra nervosamente, causando risadas na sua irmã, que tenta falar.

-Como assim Kara ?-Alex explode rindo, deixando o alfa mais nervoso ainda, olhando para o relógio e percebendo o tempo passar.

-A minha vizinha, é uma ômega, ela me chamou para ir no apartamento dela , eu acho que iremos transar mas eu não tenho camisinha.-A expressão de Alex muda totalmente com a menção de sexo vindo da sua irmã.

-Agora eu entendi, ok vamos por parte, primeiro toma um banho rápido e lava esse pau, perfume e uma roupa bonita mas fácil de tirar, segundo abra a caixinha de emergência que te dei, lá tem camisinha de todos os tamanhos e até remédio para rotinas, por último entre pelas portas do fundo, o guarda não deve está lá ainda.-Kara concorda levemente mesmo sabendo que sua irmã não estaria vendo.

-Ok vou tomar banho, eu te ligo mais tarde.-Antes da alfa desligar, ela consegue ouvir sua irmã gritar.

-Boa transa e pelo amor de deus vista a camisinha direito !

*****

Em menos de quinze minutos a alfa estava pronta, a única coisa que Kara não seguiu dos concelhos de Alex foi passar perfume, já que Lena havia elogiado seu cheiro natural, a alfa enquanto subia as escadas do prédio das ômegas liberou alguns feromônios sexuais.Olhando o mensagem recente de Lena, que lhe falava o andar e o apartamento que morava, a alfa tromba sem querer como outra garota, que rapidamente percebe que a loira não era uma ômega.

-O que uma alfa faz no prédio de ômegas ?-A loira desconhecida fala cruzando os braços e não permitindo a passagem de Kara, a alfa sorri nervosamente, mas antes que pudesse tentar falar algo, Lena aparece atrás da ômega respondendo a pergunta.

-Eu chamei ela , agora me dê licença !-Lena agarra a mão de Kara e puxa a alfa, Evie olha as duas mulheres sumirem no corredor, mas logo volta descer as escadas.

-Obrigada por isso.-Kara fala sorrindo, Lena terminou de trancar a porta do seu apartamento, ninguém iria atrapalhar o que havia planejado esta noite.

-Hm sem problemas Kara.-A ômega fala colocando uma mão no ombro da alfa, que sorri de lado aproximando com seu rosto, mas antes que os lábios de ambas pudessem se juntar, Lena vira o rosto e se afasta do toque da loira.

-Eu quero te mostrar algo no meu quarto alfa, antes de começarmos.-Mesmo confusa, Kara segue Lena até o quarto dela, ao adentrarem o ambiente, a ômega tranca novamente igual fez com a porta do apartamento.

-Senta na cama.-Lena fala ronronando para a alfa, que sorri sentando mesmo alheia a ao objetivo da morena ao fazer isso, a ômega mal espera a loira sentar, e logo estava em cima do colo de Kara que corou com a aproximação.

-Vou ser direta Kara…. eu quero fazer algo com você, mas depois disso, eu deixarei fazer o mesmo comigo.-Lena fala colocando as duas mãos no ombro da alfa, e se aproximando com seus lábios vermelhos e atrativos de Kara.

-Eu aceito.-A voz de Kara é um sussurro, mas com Lena tão próxima do sue rosto, não era necessário falar alto, o cérebro da alfa nem sequer havia analisado a proposta, mas com seu pau duro na cueca ela nem precisava pensar.

-Ótimo, espere aqui alfa eu irei voltar com um presente.-Lena sorri depositando um selinho rápido nos lábios de Kara, que geme com a perda de contato com a ômega, que felizmente é rápida em achar o objeto que queria usar.

-Escore na cabeceira da cama.-Kara concorda levemente deitando onde foi pedido, Lena novamente estava no seu colo, mas dessa vez colocando as algemas ao redor dos pulsos da alfa, que em silêncio, observou a ômega prender suas mãos.

-Ótimo !-Lena sorri animada e deposita mais um selinho nos lábios de Kara, que sorri igualmente feliz, claro que seu pau ainda pulsava na sua cueca, mas para a alfa, Lena estando feliz ela também estaria

-Consigo sentir você duro mesmo por cima das roupas alfa.-Lena fala sorrindo e rebolando devagar no colo de Kara, que geme sorrindo de lado, respondendo somente após a ômega diminuir os movimentos.

-É impossível não ficar dura com você rebolando no meu colo querida.-Kara mal percebe o uso do apelido carinhoso, e Lena também estava ocupada desabotoando sua calça e arrancando a mesma do seu corpo para prestar atenção em como era chamada, mas seu ômega interior não pode deixar de soltar um ronronar baixo.

-Eu irei te chupar…-Lena fala descendo a cueca de Kara e jogando a mesma longe, finalmente liberando o membro pulsante da alfa, que geme sentindo o hálito quente da mulher bater contra o mesmo.

-E depois quicar no seu pau, entendido alfa ?-Kara rosna alto na direção da ômega que geme sorrindo, as mãos brancas de Lena envolve o pau grosso da loira, que provavelmente era maior do que a largura do seu pulso, começando punhetar com paciência, enquanto observava a reações do alfa.

-Quando for minha vez…. -Kara geme rosnando baixo, Lena sorri acelerando devagar os movimentos como se incentivasse o alfa a terminar sua fala. 

-Eu vou te fuder na varanda !-A loira rosna mexendo seu quadril e fazendo o movimento acelerar por alguns segundos, mas Lena logo segura com uma mão as pernas de Kara a impedindo de medir a velocidade do movimento.

-Espero que cumpra sua palavra…-Lena abaixa depositando dois beijos na cabeça rosa do pau de Kara, que sorri olhando na direção da ômega.

-Porque eu vou cumprir a minha e te levar totalmente na minha garganta.-Lena desce até a metade do comprimento da alfa, que geme surpresa, nem suas mãos nem seu vibrador chegam aos pés do boca quente da ômega e olha que Kara ainda nem havia conhecido o buraco quente da buceta de Lena. 

****

Kara não havia gozado fazia se quer uma hora, mas suas bolas estavam doendo tanto, que parecia a primeira rotina que a alfa teve na vida, mas felizmente nessa ocasião, ela tinha uma ômega prestativa que queria tomar toda sua porra.Lena não falou nada desde de que começou o trabalho em chupar seu pau, mas Kara, no meio dos seus gemidos, soltava de forma irracional elogios, a boca e garganta quente da morena, que lhe recebiam, mesmo que no início houve certa dificuldade, com a maior alegria do mundo.

O único problema era a porra da algema, inicialmente a alfa não estava incomada em não mandar no sexo, ainda mais com Lena pedindo de forma tão atraente para lhe algemar, mas agora, Kara sentia que poderia quebrar o metal fraco do objeto e fuder a garganta da ômega até encher a mesma com sua porra.

-Porra eu vou gozar !-Kara avisa gemendo alto, o único som vindo de Lena foi um gemido abafado, em concordôncia que sua boca queria a porra do alfa, isso Kara interpretou, e seguindo seu aviso, a loira gozou em poucos segundos, fazendo a morena engasgar na metade da sua carga, buscando ar, Lena infelizmente liberou o pau da alfa, que sem ainda parar de gozar, sujou o rosto e um pouco da cama da ômega.

-Merda eu estou totalmente suja.-Lena fala sorrindo e atraindo a atenção da alfa, que finalmente abre os olhos vendo a bagunça que havia feito, deixando seu instinto assumir, Kara apenas leva suas mãos para a ômega.

-Está tudo bem ?-Kara pega sua blusa limpando o rosto de Lena com cuidado, a ômega gosta do carinho até seu cérebro lembrar que a alfa deveria estar com as mãos algemadas.

-Kara ! As algemas.-A alfa olha para seus pulsos, vendo o metal partido, em algum momento, Kara havia quebrado a ligação entre as algemas, mas por estar tão preocupada em gozar, nem sequer se lembrava quando foi isso.

-Eu sinto muito, pelas algemas e pelo seu rosto.-Kara falou corando fortemente, mas Lena ignora as desculpas voltando a empurrar o alfa para a posição que estava antes e voltar sentar no colo da loira.

-Sobre as algemas, você pode me dar outra de presente, já sobre sua porra… ela é deliciosa.-Lena sussurrou e tirando sua calcinha rapidamente, antes que a ômega jogasse longe, Kara é ousada tomando a peça da sua mão e deixando do seu lado, felizmente a ômega ignora isso, pois estava direcionando o pau de Kara para sua buceta molhada.

-Porra !-Kara geme surpresa sentindo as paredes apertadas de Lena ao redor do seu pau, já a ômega, descia aos poucos no comprimento da alfa, nem de longe sua buceta havia recebido algo tão grosso assim, e mesmo que houvesse uma ligeira dor no momento, o prazer de receber um pau tão grandioso assim, nublava a mente da Luthor.

-Seu pau é tão grosso.-Kara ronrona diante o elogio vindo da ômega, seu alfa interno e seu ego inflados, a loira decide se movimentar, metendo seu pau fundo na buceta de Lena, que agarra os ombros da alfa, suas unhas logo tiram sangue da pele de Kara, que continuou se movimentando.

-E sua buceta muito apertada.-Lena sorriu em meios aos gemidos com o elogio vindo da loira, o prazer era tanto que mesmo sorrindo a ômega mal conseguia controlar e evitar que seus olhos reviraram ou ficassem fechados, seu colo de útero estava sendo esmagado pelo imponente pau da alfa.

-Merda Lena, eu vou gozar, você precisa sair de cima de mim, se não…-O alfa tenta terminar sua frase, mas a ômega agarra seu rosto e o puxa para um beijo antes mesmo de Kara ameaçar não gozar dentro da sua buceta necessitada.

-Goze dentro alfa, me engravide.-Lena puxa os cabelos loiros, um rosnado alto sai dos lindos lábios de Kara, que goza poucos segundos primeiro, trazendo a ômega para o orgasmo da mesma, apertando o pau de Kara.

O pós orgasmo demora alguns minutos, ainda na mesma posição, Kara apenas enfiou seu rosto no pescoço atrativo da ômega, depositando com preguiça uma série de beijos molhados, por outro lado, Lena continuava a acariciar as mechas loiras da alfa, enquanto ronrona satisfeita, mal percebendo, o pau da mulher debaixo de si voltar dar sinais de vida.

-Acho que agora é a minha vez de brincar.-Kara fala abafado subindo seus beijos até o maxilar da ômega,que sorri empurrando o alfa para a cama.

-Vamos mesmo transar na varanda ? E se alguém ver ?-Lena fala receosa e olhando para a alfa preocupada, Kara sorri e se aproxima colocando uma mão no rosto da ômega fazendo um carinho leve.

-Podemos deixar para mais tarde se preferir, ou podemos sentar na sua espreguiçadeira e transar lá, ninguém vai poder nos ver assim.-Lena sorri fechando os olhos com o carinho, pensando por alguns segundos, a morena toma uma decisão.

-Ok, usaremos minha espreguiçadeira hoje e outro dia, tentamos algo mais ousado.-Lena fica de pé sorrindo, a ômega logo estava destrancando sua varanda, mas Kara antes de lhe seguir pegou sua jaqueta.

-Tome isso, está frio aqui fora.-Kara falou vendo a ômega abraçar seu corpo levemente, a ômega sorri com o ato carinhoso e deposita um beijo rápido nos lábios da alfa, antes de empurrar a loira para sentar no móvel.

-Você gosta de ficar por cima né ?-Kara fala bem humorada, Lena sorri na sua direção sentando novamente no colo da alfa, que mal perde um segundo antes de agarrar os peitos da ômega, que geme surpresa, felizmente a jaqueta estava aberta na frente, tampando e protegendo do frio somente os braços da Luthor.

-De novo sem camisinha ?-Kara tira seus lábios somente para indagar novamente, como resposta, a alfa ganha um gemido alto como resposta, ao trabalho bem feito nos montes da Luthor.

-Na próxima vez, eu irei te colocar contra a varanda e mostrar para todos como você gosta do meu pau fundo na sua buceta.-A alfa fala guiando seu pau para dentro da ômega, que após encaixar a cabeça na sua entrada, desceu de uma vez, já que havia se acostumado inicialmente com o tamanho de Kara.

-Na próxima vez, iremos transar na sua varanda, porque de lá somente as outras ômegas podem assistir, e eu quero que elas saibam que você não está solteiro.-Lena fala rosnando baixo, diante de si, o alfa sorri diante a possessividade da mulher, mas deixa de lado a conversa.

-Eu irei te ajudar um pouco.-A alfa fala simples agarrando a cintura de Lena, a ajudando para quicar com mais velocidade no seu pau, a ômega reage rapidamente com o aumento da intensidade, e isso acontece igualmente com seus gemidos, que provavelmente acordaria qualquer um que morasse perto.

-Todos irão te ouvir se continuar gemendo assim querida.-Kara fala sorrindo de lado aumentando a velocidade, ignorando a indagação, Lena tombou a cabeça para trás, praticamente oferecendo seus peitos para a alfa adorar, e bem , a loira logo estava calada.

-Porra !-Lena ainda sensível do antigo orgasmo, goza fortemente em cima do pau da alfa, mas felizmente, Kara ainda não estava satisfeita, por isso continuou levantar e abaixar a ômega, como se a Luthor fosse um saco de penas.

Ainda tremendo com seu orgasmo, Lena não teve outra opção além de gemer e aceitar os orgamos múltiplos que vieram em seguida, junto com a porra da alfa, enxarcando e melando mais ainda no meio das pernas da ômega, que ainda tinha resto de porra no seu corpo do primeiro orgasmo da alfa.

-Porra !-Dessa vez, que gemeu alto não foi a ômega, e provavelmente, quem conhecesse a voz da alfa, poderia distiguir totalmente o que a mesma estava fazendo, a sensação de ser ouvida e poder estar sendo observada, deixou o orgasmo de Kara mais intenso, tanto que a loira mal percebeu a bagunça que havia feito novamente.

-Meu deus… sinto muito...err novamente ?-A alfa fala após recuperar do seu ápice e vendo em que situação pegajosa ambas estavam, a ômega ri por alguns segundos enquanto passa uma mão no cabelo loira de Kara.

-Está tudo bem, apenas me leve para o banheiro, depois da terceira rodada pensamos nesse sujeira que você fez alfa.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma vez trago para vocês obscenidades que tenho fetiche, bem dessa vez, como está nas tags , o foco será mais sobre sexo em público, espero que toda essa sujeira seja do agrado de vocês, além disso, quero deixar registrado, que essa ideia é graça a minha namorada, provavelmente ela não lerá isso, mas saiba que isso é para você Maria Luiza.


End file.
